While potential borrowers may wish to undertake large-scale home improvement projects or other projects that require significant funds, it may be difficult to obtain funding for such projects when the borrower wishes to finance the project. For example, if a borrower wants to replace the roof on her house or purchase furniture for her house, the overall cost may be more than what is available in a typical credit line while being much smaller than a typical loan or home equity line of credit. Further, it may be more convenient for a merchant (e.g., a roofing company or furniture dealer) to accept and process credit card payments in which case a mortgage loan may not be appropriate for the borrower's needs. Further still, while a borrower may have access to funds to finance such a project (e.g., the borrower has available cash or credit on hand), it may be attractive to obtain a loan with favorable terms instead of using the borrower's own funds. Finally, obtaining a mortgage loan can be a time-consuming and stressful endeavor. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and methods for originating installment loans from among multiple funding sources in real time so a borrower has immediate access to the funds associated with the loan, and a merchant can accept payment from the loan funds in the same manner that the merchant processes a typical credit card payment.